


The Christmas Spirit

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, Post-Episode: s06e06 How the Ghosts Stole Christmas, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Post ep of 'How the Ghosts Stole Christmas and how I imagined Christmas morning went for Mulder and Scully. Pure Christmas fluff.





	The Christmas Spirit

Scully tried to hide the yawn behind her hand as she admired the sky blue silk scarf and gold diamond earrings that Mulder had gotten her for Christmas, something she totally did not expect. Mulder was giddy and beside himself with a first edition copy of H.G. Wells ‘War of the Worlds’ but his partner’s growing yawns were not unnoticed by him either. He smiled at her and asked, “Why don’t you crash here for a few hours before you head to your mom’s?”

“I’m perfectly capable,” she yawned again, “of driving.”

“Well, I am going to steal your car keys again, especially with the snow outside.” He reached across her and plucked her keys again from her jacket. “You’re staying. I’ll drive your car in the morning and catch a cab back.”

“Mulder,” she protested weakly. Scully was already getting up, shedding her suit jacket. “Fine, I’ll take the couch.”

“No, no, no. You take the bed.”

“Since when did you get a bed?”

“Since Nevada from a mysterious donor,” he said, gently nudging her to the bedroom. “And you’ll like this, it’s a waterbed.”

“A waterbed,” she laughed. She sat heavily on the edge of the bed, it’s gelatinous mass rippling out around her. She looked up and giggled. “The mirror?”

“Another gift. I, uh, I am going to take it down after the new year.”

“Oh.” Scully’s tired mind thought creatively of how she could utilize with Mulder but he was already digging through his dresser. He offered her a large Knicks tee shirt. “Thanks, Mulder.”

“I’ll wake you up at five, okay? Get some sleep.” Mulder gently shut the door behind him.

Scully smiled to herself and toed off her heeled boots and undid her blouse, leaving her suit pants on and pulled on the large cotton shirt. Just for few hours, she thought sleepily. Just for a few hours.

… .

“I look like something the dog dragged in,” Scully mumbled as she climbed outside of the passenger side of her car. “Are you sure I look okay?”

“You look fine,” he said. “Not a speck of blood on you from last night.” He dusted her black jacket lightly. “See, good as new.”

She sighed and cast her gaze on her mother’s door. “I probably won’t hear the end of it since we’re an hour late.”

“Blame me,” Mulder shrugged, gathering the absurd amount of presents from the backseat. “I’m sure Bill will be more than happy to. Especially after having to deal with me last year. Come on, I’ll help you carry these.”

Scully gathered the remaining gifts and they trudged through the snow, which was still falling. Mulder pushed open the door as Scully called, “Mom! I’m here!”

Maggie Scully appeared instantly in the hallway, like a Christmas angel, smiling and kissing her daughter’s cheek. “You’re just in time, Dana! And Fox, Dana did say you were coming!”

“I’m just dropping her off and helping with the presents.”

“Oh, nonsense, we can sit one more chair for breakfast. Besides, it will make it easier for me to give you your gift.”

“Gift?” Mulder asked, almost shocked by the mere notion.

“Mom,” Scully tried to rescue him, “Mulder really doesn’t have to stay unless he wants.”

“Nonsense, Dana. It’s Christmas. Fox, your staying. Besides, you get to meet Charlie.”

“Charlie is here,” Scully smiled. “I thought he couldn’t make it.”

“I’ll let him explain it. Why don’t you and Fox make yourselves comfortable? We have another round of presence. Breakfast will be in an hour. There’s fresh coffee in the kitchen.”

“Thanks, mom,” Scully smiled. She turned as her mother left and Mulder shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot while still holding the amass amount of presents. “Mulder, I…” She took a deep breath. “You don’t have to stay but it would mean a lot to me if you did.”

Scully looked like she had laid her cards all on the table and looked at the hardwood floors. “Do you want me to stay, Scully,” he asked softly.

“Yes, I do, Mulder.”

He smiled. “You can defend my honor if Big Brother Bill comes and threatens it,” he joked.

“You know I would, Mulder. Come on,” she said with the same smile she had given him when they exchanged presents earlier that morning. “I can’t wait for you to meet, Charlie.”

… .

Mulder declared himself an agnostic atheist, choosing to believe when it was convenient. Growing up, Christmas time was a sad time. In high school, he would spend Christmas either with his mother or father. When he was fifteen, he got into his father’s liquor cabinet and played Jimi Hendrix while getting drunk of scotch. At Oxford, he stayed in England and went to the pub to drink and drink. With the exception of that one year with Phoebe. His earlier years at the FBI was divided up between the bar and the clubs or at home. When Scully walked into his office, he tried to remain respectful of her and not impose on her more than he usually did once he realized how important Christmas was between her and her family. This day was no different, he felt like he was invading and treading on hallowed ground. Big Brother Bill’s glowering stare was not helping him, but it was Scully’s smile, laughing, holding his hand from time to time, as they sat on the loveseat that made him stay.

Maggie welcomed him with open arms. Charlie and his brood were easy going and loved to hear his well-spun tales of the paranormal. Tara and baby Matthew were endeared to Fox after having met him the previous year. Bill just glared and added a curt comment or two. But it was Scully, his Scully, that kept him there and made him believe somewhat in the Christmas spirit.

… .

Mulder yawned after Scully started trying to hide hers again as he parallel parked in Georgetown, the snow crunching against the car’s tires. “Mmph,” Scully yawned again. “I’m so tired.”

“Scully,” he said as they got out into the brisk air.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for today,” he said softly. “I mean that I haven’t…I haven’t had a Christmas like that in twenty years where I’ve spent it with someone I cared about.”

Scully gave him a warm smile. “You’re not driving home tonight, you know that. Snow. You’re tired.”

Mulder smiled at her coyness. “I am. What do you propose, Agent Scully?”

“Sleepover?” she chuckled. “I, um, I have wine.”

“I’ll build you a fire,” he teased, waggling his eyebrows.

“My hero,” she whispered. She stopped on the sidewalk and offered her arm to Mulder. Mulder grinned and jogged and gently took her arm within his. “What is this, Mulder?” she whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“Last night,” she questioned, walking with him up into her apartment. “Why did you call me out to Maryland for a haunted house?”

They walked up the steps, into the hallway, up the stairwell, all in silence. Scully took her keys from her apartment and unlocked her apartment door. Mulder entered and smiled as Scully kicked off her boots and made a beeline to her bedroom. “Above the refrigerator, Mulder!” she called, shutting the door behind her.

He smiled and opened the top cabinet with ease. He saw a bottle of red wine and a half bottle of open whiskey. Feeling adventurous and emboldened by the Christmas spirit, he grabbed two glasses and the bottle of whiskey. She emerged in a set of flannel pajamas and wore a large sweatshirt over it all. “Really, Mulder,” she smiled sleepily.

“Blame the Christmas spirit.”

She spilled onto the couch and Mulder was right beside her. He poured them two drinks and sat beside her. “You’re staying the night, you know.”

“I know,” he said softly.

To his delight, she snuggled against his side, yawning, as his arm came and wrapped protectively around her. “Why did you invite me, Mulder?”

“I didn’t want you to be alone. After last year,” he murmured.

Scully, touched by his confession, kissed his cheek lightly and snuggled against his side. “Merry Christmas, Mulder.”

“Merry Christmas, Scully.”


End file.
